A Female Goku
by sephira-san
Summary: Goku gets a strange feeling and come to find out there's a female who is just like him...Gokuxofc
1. Someone New

Title: A Female Goku

By: Sephira-san (who else)

pairing: Gokuxofc

Warnings: slight cussin (from Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai & Goku), fighting...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I only own the ofc

* * *

"This is sick, Kou." Doku said. 

Kougaiji hit a wall with his fist. "Don't you think I know. That bitch is disturbed."

"My Lord, you tried protecting, but Ni just drugged you." said a female voice.

"Yaone is right. You can still hardly stand." Doku told him.

"Kougaij..." called a rushed voice.

"What is it, Lirin?" he faced the orange haired girl as she turned the corner into the room.

"Ni Jianyi is back." she breathed.

"That sicko freakshow...Doku, Yaone come with me." he ordered.

"Kougaiji..." Lirin grabbed his arm. "You need this." she handed him something.

"This is truly useful. Let's go." he said.

Ni Jianyi held a chain that was clasped to a collar on a neck of a girl...She was trying her hardest to get it off, but it was no use.

"Now, now, pet." he calmly said. "Wha..." he was caught off guard as the chain was knocked out of his hand. "Your Highness."

He grabbed Ni by the throat and pressed him against the wall. "Listen to me, freakshow." he squeezed harder. "You ever drug me again and take that girl, I swear I will kill you. I won't send anyone to do it. I will personally do it." With one last squeeze he let Ni go.

"Kou..." Doku yelled.

Kou looked over and saw him trying to hold the girl. He saw as she bit down on Doku's arm and jumped in grabbing her free arm. The arm that desperately tried to claw Doku. "Yaone, do it." Kou shouted.

Yaone placed something upon the girl's hair. She watched as she became her old self so quickly. 'Poor girl.' she thought.

Doku watched as the girl fell into Kou, sound asleep. He looked at his arm and just smirked. This bite was nothing to him. "Kou..."

Kou was on his knees, his left hand brushing through her long green hair as her head rested upon his bare chest. "Go get fixed up, Doku." he finally stood with the girl in his arms.

"Where are you taking her my lord?" asked Yaone.

"To my room...I know she'll be safer there." Kou walked away.

"He really cares about her." Yaone said.

"Kou may seem like a hardass, but inside he's a bit soft. Who woulda known that a girl like her would change him so quickly." Doku held his arm up.

"Let's get you looked at." she told him.

"It's not as bad as the last time we did this." Doku laughed.


	2. Kougaiji

Title: A Female Goku

By: Sephira-san (who else)

pairing: Gokuxofc

Warnings: slight cussin (from Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai & Goku), fighting...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I only own the ofc

* * *

Kou placed the girl under his covers. She wasn't safe in her room right now. It truly made him sick of how they could use such a lovely girl. He sat on the bed brushing a strand of her long green hair out of her face.

"Kougaiji..." Lirin stood at the doorway.

Without looking, Kou stood up and opened his mouth. "Stay with her. Nobody is allowed in this room. Understand?" he stopped right next to her.

"Yes..." she smiled walking to the bed and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Walking down the hall he heard his name being called and knew who it was. 'What does that bitch want?' he thought.

"Kougaiji, my son..." smiled Gyokumen. "I heard from Jianyi that you threatened to kill him if he touches the girl again." her face now had changed. She was angry. "That girl is powerful and I can use her anyway I wish too."

Snarling Kou replied back. "You are using her...You refer to her as a pet. You never call her by her name." Kou was getting angry. "You let that freak drug me somehow and he took her away."

Gyokumen got in front of Kougaiji and she slapped him. "Never take that tone with me." her right hand was placed under his chin and she squeezed his face. "You follow me and that means you'll follow what I say about my pet...Understand."

'You ungrateful bitch.' he thought. Glaring at her, he answered. "Yes, mother."

Letting go of his face she smiled once again. "Very good...So, where is my pet?"

His back was turned to her now. "You're not getting her now. She is in my care as we speak." he left the room.

"Hmph..." she stared at the entrance. "He will pay for that."

"Mmmmm." someone moaned.

Lirin's green eyes popped open as the sound had awaken her. A big smile on her face. "You're awake. This makes Lirin very happy." she plopped down on the bed now. Lirin was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Wh-Where is Kougaiji?" the girl asked.

"He's around." came Doku's voice.

"Your arm. Did I do that?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's fine." he smiled.

"I am so sorry." she looked at her hands and pulled the covers away. "Blood..." she stared at Doku and Lirin. "Don't tell me that..." her voice trailed off.

Doku walked in further. "Lirin leave us."

"I know all about her too." she crossed her arms.

"Leave." his voice stern now.

"Fine..." Lirin spun around and left, while mumbling.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"I was with Kou, then Jianyi came in." she looked at Doku now and not her hands or clothes. "He...He did something to Kou and grabbed me. That's all...I killed people, Doku." tears started to fall from her eyes.

Doku groaned sitting next to the crying girl. He wasn't the hugging type, but Kou wasn't here, so, he put his arms around her. "This isn't your fault. Ni and that bitch think it's fun to treat you like this."

She pushed away from Doku and jumped out of bed. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HOW I FEEL!" she shouted. "YOU'RE A YOUKAI AND KNOW WHO YOU KILL..." and then ran out the room.

Sighing, he placed his left hand on his forehead. "Kou is going to kill me."

"And why am I going to kill you, Doku?" Kou stood in the doorway of his room.


	3. A Feeling

Title: A Female Goku

By: Sephira-san (who else)

pairing: GokuxGona

Warnings: slight cussin (from Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai & Goku), fighting...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own only Gona

"Ah..." said someone as he dropped to his knees.

"Goku..." another said settling on his knees next to Goku.

"Hakkai, what is it?" asked a long crimson haired man.

"Something's wrong with Goku...Sanzo..." Hakkai called.

Groaning he walked up to him. "What is it, you little monkey."

"It...hurts..." Goku's right hand was grabbing his chest.

"We weren't atatcked." the crimson haired one said.

"I don't think it's that, Gojyo." he looked at the half youkai. "Goku..."

"I feel someone's pain...I think it's a girl...She's upset...Gah..." the feeling was too much for Goku and he passed out.

"That little twerp passed out..." sighing Sanzo spoke again. "Let's carry him. There's a village somewhere over there."

Hakkai picked up Goku, drapping him over his shoulder.

"Y'know, I like the monkey when he's not speaking." laughed Gojyo.

* * *

"Why am I gonna kill you, Doku?" Kougaiji insisted.

"I tried talking to her. She started to freak, because the blood was still on her hands and clothes." he stood up facing Kou now.

"Which way did she go?" he asked.

"I was only trying to help, Kou." Doku was ignoring the question.

"Shut up and tell me which way damn it..." he shouted.

"She ran to the right." said Doku.

Darting out the door to the right, Kou knew maybe where she would run too. She always ran towards the balcony. But as he passed a room, he heard crying and stopped. He turned to his right and saw the girl sitting under where his true mother was sealed by his step-mother.

She raised her head as she heard footsteps. Her pinks eyes were on Kou as he got closer. "Kou..."

Squatting down he took her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I feel safe here." she looked up above her and a female youkai in stone. "That's your true mother isn't it?" she paused. "If she weren't like that, she would make sure Jianyi and your step-mother didn't treat me like some animal."

Kou watched as she wiped her eyes. "Gona..." he spoke her name in a whisper.

"You, Lirin, Doku and Yaone have treated me like someone." Gona stood up brushing her long green hair behind her ears. Her left hand touched the band on her head. "I can destroy them for you, Kou. You know I can, but if I destroy that woman, your mother would never be free."

Kou's light purple eyes widened in surprise. 'How does she know all this? Are her powers more advanced than Goku's?'

She touched his face. 'He's been so nice to me. It's hard to believe I've heard so many stories abou this father.' she thought. Giving a slight smile she walked passed him.

His hand grabbed her arm. "Gona...Tell me how you know all this?"

"Please Kou no. I want to rest." she begged.

"Tell me..." he insisted.

"No..." she whispered.

"Gona?" Kou faced her now.

Gona pulled her arm away from him. "I don't wanna tell you." she shouted. "You and the others may know how I feel, Lord Kougaiji, but you don't. I'm not a youkai...I'm not even human for crying out loud." tears once again filled her eyes. "Jianyi is using me as a monster, Kou...That's all I am." Gona started to hit Kougajiji's chest with her fists.

Kou wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He has never seen her like this before. 'I have to get her out of here, but how?' He placed his left cheek on top of her head. "You are not a monster. I know exactly who you are, becuase I have met someone who is like you, Gona."

She raised her pink eyes to him. "You know exactly what I am?" she looked at him puzzled.


	4. Goku

Title: A Female Goku

By: Sephira-san (who else)

pairing: GokuxGona

Warnings: slight cussin (from Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai & Goku), fighting...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own only Gona

"So, Hakkai how's our little monkey?" Gojyo gave a laugh.

"He's still out." Hakkai placed a wet rag on Goku's forehead. "He was mumbling a name, tossing and turning, but he seems to be settled down now."

Sanzo sat in a chair at a table in the room. He knew this wasn't the first time that this has happened to Goku. It happened sometime ago before they met up with Gojyo and Hakkai once again. 'He's mumbled that name once before.' Sanzo thought.

"Gojyo, Sanzo, watch him why I go fetch some more water for Goku." Hakkai held the bowl and walked out of the room.

"Well, isn't this something." Gojyo sat on the floor with his back against the bed.

"What do you mean?" Sanzo's eyes never left the paper.

"We have to keep an eye on the sleeping monkey. Hakkai better bring back food just incase the shrimp wakes up." he inhaled the cigeratte he had.

"Don't complain, kappa or you'll join his sleeping ass." Sanzo placed a new cigeratte between his lips and lit it. He was thinking back to when this first happened. He had just finished seeing the Three Aspects and one of the monks had come looking for Sanzo.

* * *

Sometime ago: 

"Sanzo...Sanzo..." called a man.

Groaning, Sanzo looked at the bald monk that stopped before him. "What has he done now?" the words just left his lips.

"He has done nothing, but something is wrong with him." he told him.

"Take me then." Sanzo followed close behind him as they approached. "Goku."

Goku's eyes were wide with saddness. "I...I...I...Gah..." he grabbed his chest. This feeling was just too intense for him and he passed out.

Sanzo picked the boy up and carried him away. This was a bit puzzling of what just happened, but maybe Goku could explain to him.

Goku was placed on the bed. Sanzo placed a wet rag on his forehead and suddenly Goku started mumbling, but this he could understand. "Go...Gona..." he said.

'Gona? Whose this Gona?' Sanzo asked himself.

Goku's golden eyes popped open and he saw Sanzo looking at him. "Wha...What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the samething. You were in pain it seemed Goku. What happened?" he asked.

"I had a feeling...It was..." Goku paused so he could form the right words, but nothing came to him.

"Who is Gona?" Sanzo just stared at him.

"Who?" he was puzzeled.

"You repeated the name Gona." Sanzo lit a cigeratte.

"I don't know anyone by that name, Sanzo." Goku pleaded wtih him.

* * *

'And now it seemed that this time it was too intense for him to handle. The feeling he got at that time was intense, but he was out only for 20 minutes.' he told himself. 

"Oh...Is he ever going to wake up." groaned Gojyo. "I can think of plenty of things to do right now."

Sanzo had heard his complaining long enough. He got up and brought out his gun. It was placed right against Gojyo's forehead. "You complain about not getting laid again...Then I will be more than happy to put a hole in that useless head of yours."

"Oh my..." Hakkai gave a little laugh. "I don't think he's kidding, Gojyo. Yes, it's been about 2 hours since Goku passed out. He should recover soon."

"All right, you stinkin' priest." Gojyo pushed the gun away. "I'll sit here like a good little boy." sarcasim made it's way out of his mouth.

"Hakkai..." said a voice.

"Goku, your awake." he smiled.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"About 2 hours now." Hakkai moved the bowl of water away. "Do you remember what happened, Goku?"

"We were walking...Hakuryu couldn't transform into a Jeep, because the road was too narrow, so, we walked. I got this feeling. It was saddness, hate, scared. Sanzo." he looked at the priest. "I've had this feeling before."

"Oh, this is going to be something." Hakkai said.

"Got something to tell us, priest?" Gojyo had a big smile on his face as he looked at Sanzo.

Sanzo just glared at them.


	5. Taken From Kou

Title: A Female Goku

By: Sephira-san (who else)

pairing: GokuxGona

Warnings: slight cussin (from Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai & Goku), fighting...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own only Gona

* * *

"My son is nothing..." Gyokumen was walking around. She was furstrated about the way Kougaiji has been acting the day Ni Jianyi brought Gona to the castle.

"Mistress, if you like I can take the girl from his sight. Now she would be back in her room...Alone." came the voice.

"Hmmm..." she smiled evilly. "That sounds like a plan. I don't care how you do it. Just get my pet out of his sight."

"As you wish, mistress." he gave a bow and left her sight. If he was going to take the girl away from Kougaiji he would need a plana nd the first would be to know where she is.

"Kou, are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Doku.

Jianyi had stopped once he heard the conversation. Hiding he turned his attention to them. 'This is perfect. I will know where she is now.'

"It's okay. Mother and that freakshow think that Gona is staying in my room. They would never know she's back in hers." Kou said.

'This is too perfect. The plan is coming along nicely...Now to think of a way to get her.' Jianyi thought to himself.

* * *

Gona laid on her left side, sound a sleep in her bed. Kougaiji stayed with her till she was sleeping then he had left. A noise had awoken her and her eyes opened. "Kougaiji?" her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness in her room.

"Hello, pet." Jianyi said.

Gona's pink eyes widened in fear. She was never scared of him before, but after learning what Jianyi and Gyokumen want her for everything changed. "Ko..." his hand covered her mouth and she felt a sharp little pain in her neck.

* * *

Kou sat up in his bed. 'Something isn't right.' he thought. Tossing the cover off him, he got up. The only thing he wore was pants. His bare chest showing as he walked down the hall to Gona's room. "Gona..." he walked in, but saw that nobody was in the bed. "NO! That bitch." Kou was angered.

"Mmmm..." Gona moaned as her eyes adjusted. She tried standing, but suddenly fell back down. Her mind felt foggy and a hand touched her face. "Kou...gaiji." the name was hard for her to pronounce.

"I'm afraid not my pet." Gyokumen told her. "Work on her, Jianyi. I want her fearing Kougaiji."

"As you wish, Mistress." Ni walked up to her, grabbing Gona by the hair and placing somehting at her neck.

Gona wanted to scream, but she wasn't feeling so right. Nothing at the moment was making sense. She couldn't even call out for Kougaiji or Doku...

"I gave her more of this. Not even Prince Kougaiji had this much in him." Ni smiled gleefully. He was right...The prince didn't need much drugging, that was because he wanted him to sleep awhile. "Very soon Mistress, we will be able to make her fear the Prince."

"Good...I do not care how much give her." Gyokumen stared at her. "She'll be much more angry in her true form." she sat in her chair.

"Well, if you will excuse me mistress, I have another patient to attend too." Ni gave a bow and walked out.

* * *

"Damn it." Kou hit a wall with his closed fist. "This was the perfect time for them to take her, but how did they know where Gona was?" he said out loud. "Ni...He must've over me and Doku talking. That pyscho is sick. I will kill him." Kou knew where to go.

"How is my paient..." he walked up to a table. "Ahhh...Still not ready to talk are you? Well that's fine."

"Where is she?" Kou stormed into his lab, grabbed Ni by the throat and pressed him against a wall.

"Where is who?" he was starting to play dumb with him.

"Don't play dumb with me you psychopath. You know damn well who I mean. Now..." Kou squeezed harder. "Where the hell is Gona? Tell me or I will kill you."

"My mouth is sealed and don't you see that I have a patient." Ni pointed to the table.

Kou looked at the table. "I can't believe it. You still have that pathetic bunny. I thought Gona destroyed it when you and that bitch had her in her true form."

"Ah, but I saved it. Now if you will be so kind as too leave now, my Prince." Ni said politely.

Releasing his grip, Kou snarled at him. "If you hurt Gona, I swear I will hurt you." turning around he left.

"Isn't that something." stepping closer to his bunny, he looked at it. "Our prince has truly become a pussy."


	6. Gona No Longer Herself

Title: A Female Goku

By: Sephira-san (who else)

pairing: GokuxGona

Warnings: slight cussin (from Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai & Goku), fighting...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own only Gona

* * *

"Kou...Kou..." called Doku catching up to him.

"What do you want, Doku?" Kou just kept walking.

"Gona isn't in her room...Where is she?" he asked.

"Ni over heard our conversation yesterday. I am certain he has taken her somewhere." Kou was getting upset all over again.

"My lord..." Yaone called to him.

"Yes." this time he stopped walking.

"I found Gona." she started.

"Where?" he asked.

"Sh...A..." she looked at the floor and then found his face again. "You're not going to like it, my lord."

"Where...is...she, Yaone." Kou wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Gyokumen has her." she told him.

"That crazed bitch." Kougaiji took off running.

"Kou wait." Doku looked at Yaone. "Let's go."

* * *

"Gona..." he burst into the room.

"Hello darling." smiled Gyokumen.

"You know what I came for, mother." Kou snarled at her.

"Oh you mean my pet." an evil look on her face and she pointed.

Kou's light purple eyes followed her hand and they grew wide. "Gona." he whispered. Walking to her and kneeling down Kou reached his hand out. "Gona."

"No..." Gona cried.

"What's wrong?" Kou asked. "Gona, it's me Kougaiji."

"Get...Away." she yelled at him.

He studied her eyes. 'Something isn't right.' "What did you do to her?"

"Pet, it's Kougaiji. Don't you want to say hi." came a high pitched voice.

"Get that bunny out of her face and tell me what you did to her." Kou shouted.

Gyoukumen got off her chair and kneeled beside Gona. Her right hand brushing Gona's hair. "You are frightening my pet."

Ni was beside Gona as well whispering in her ear. "You see the anger in his eyes, pet? He wants to take his frustrations out on you sexually, but we would never let him ravish you."

Kou just stared at Gona, he saw the golden collar around her neck and the chain that was attached to it. He saw Ni whispering in her right ear. "What are you telling her."

Gona'spink eyes looked at Gyokumen. "Save me from him Mistress."

"Save you from who?" he asked.

"Him..." Gona pointed to Kougaiji.

"What did you do to Gona, you worthless bitch." Kou was filled with anger. He looked at Gona's eyes and knew they weren't the same green eyes he use to see and then it hit him. "I will return for her."

"Make her more terrified if him." Gyokumen ordered.

"As you wish." Ni, still holding his bunny, talked to Gona. "Lord Kougaiji is the one who uses your power to kill."

* * *

"Onii-chan..." called Lirin from down the hall.

"Go away..." he ordered.

"Uh..." Lirin caught up with him. "I want to help with Gona."

Narrowing his eyes at her, his mouth opened. "What do you know, Lirin?"

"I was just walking by and heard Ni talking to her. Something about how you are using her." Lirin told him.

"My lord, is this true?" Yaone asked.

"Gyokumen and Ni are putting Gona against me." Kou said.

"But how, Kou?" Doku was a bit confused.

"He's keeping her drugged." he told them.

Doku, Yaone and Lirin all gasped. How could this be? Gona was a smart girl. There was no way she could believe anything they say about Kougaiji.


	7. Goku Tells Hakkai

Title: A Female Goku

By: Sephira-san (who else)

pairing: GokuxGona

Warnings: slight cussin (from Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai & Goku), fighting...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own only Gona

* * *

"Goku are you all right?" asked Hakkai.

"I'm fine..." Goku sat on a high wall swinging his feet smiling.

Hakkai looked at him. He could see a puzzling look on Goku's face. "The other day, you mumbled a name. I think it started with a G."

"Gona..." Goku didn't look at him.

"Yes, what about that name?" he asked.

"Sanzo's told me before that I mentioned a name. I don't ever remember meeting anyone with that name." Goku took a quick glance at Hakkai.

"This has happened before?" Hakkai asked him.

Goku shrugged. "Yeah...Before we got to meeting up with you and Gojyo again. Although this time it was more powerful. More painful. There was so much hate. The first time this happened I felt scared and it was girl. I could sense that and there was something familiar about the feeling."

"Maybe you've met this Gona before." Hakkai looked out to the horizon like Goku.

"Do you think I'm crazy Hakkai?" Goku stopped his feet.

"Crazy? What do you mean?" he was a bit confused.

"From the way I felt that emotion." he told him.

"No..." Hakkai smiled.

"Can I tell you something, Hakkai?" Goku had brought his legs up and his knees were at his chin and his golden eyes staring at Hakkai.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." Hakkai faced Goku too.

"I haven't even told Sanzo this. Then again he wouldn't listen to me and Gojyo wouldn't believe me." he started.

"What is it, Goku?" Hakkai could tell that he was serious.

"I had this dream last night. The sun was shining and I saw this girl, her hair was green, long and her eyes...They were the most prettiest pink I've ever seen. She was beautiful, even her smile was too." Goku smiled to himself. "She wore this beautiful dress, the same color as Sanzo's robes and it was off the shoulders too."

Hakkai listened intently to what Goku was saying. He was amazed that the little monkey had such a good memory about this dream.

"She was my height and my age too. She was laughing and smiling." he went on. "I could tell her anything. Almost like she was my friend, but it was a little weird, because I don't recall ever meeting her."

He just sat there listening. Hakkai could tell that this was something that Goku was holding inside and he was just waiting for someone to talk to. This must be refreshing to him.

"And then she got real close to me." he paused. "Almost like she was gonna kiss me...It was weird, coz, I didn't mind it. I put both my arms around her and hugged her tightly."

Something hit Hakkai right then and there. Looking at Goku he opened his mouth. "Maybe it just wasn't a dream, Goku."

"What do you mean, Hakkai?" he was puzzled.

"Maybe the two of you knew each other and were romanticly involved." he told him.

"Me and a girl?" Goku gave a little laugh. "Gojyo is the girl magnet not me." But he couldn't help but think maybe Hakkai was right. Was he and this girl some how together?


	8. Dreaming Revenge

Title: A Female Goku

By: Sephira-san (who else)

pairing: GokuxGona

Warnings: slight cussin (from Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai & Goku), fighting...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own only Gona

* * *

"Mmmmm." Gona moaned as she slept on the cold floor next to Gyokumen's chair. She was having a dream, but it wasn't of Kougaiji. It was someone else.

The Dream:

Gona was smiling as she wore a creamy colored long flowing dress, spinning around. A big smile on her face. "Where are you, Goku." she called.

"Gona..." he came from a corner and extended his hand.

She was more than happy to hold his hand and he drew her closer. Gona touched his childlike face. "I love you, Goku."

Smiling he replied back. "I love you too." they kissed. When he broke the kiss, he stared into her pink eyes. "I have something to tell youy, Gona."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Maybe it's more than advice, but I just wanted to tell you, if we ever part or anything happens. Never forget who you are, no matter what happens, okay." Goku touched her face. Her face was shaped like a heart.

"I will, Goku. I'll never forget." she smiled.

* * *

Back In Reality:

"I'll never forget..." she whispered as she heard noises around her. Slowly her eyes started to open and she saw Kougaiji laying on the ground. "Kou..." his name came out a whisper.

Ni placing his bunny in the other arm, squatted down holding a shot in one hand. "Time for more medicine, our pet."

"No..." she said.

"Yaone..." Doku touched her.

"What?" she asked.

"Look..." he pointed to Gona.

Yaone and Doku both watched as Gona was attempting to stand her ground.

"Kou...gaiji." she managed to say louder raising herself more.

"Take it..." the high pitched voice was angry.

"NO..." Gona yelled looking at Kougaiji. She noticed the blood around his face and chest. She felt Ni grab her leg, but kicked him with the other one.

"Gona..." Yaone and Doku both said.

She stumbled in front of Kougaiji, Yaone and Doku, her back to them and she turned her head slightly. "Doku, will you do whatever it takes to stop me?" she said.

"What?" the question caught him off guard.

"Will you do whatever it takes to stop me?" Gona repeated.

Yaone's eyes widened as she figured out what Gona meant. "No, don't do it." she called. "Doku, she's going to take off her headband."

"Gona no." he called.

"Forgive me, Kougaiji...Please." her pink eyes narrowed on Ni now as her right hand went to her head and she removed her headband.

"Magnificent." Ni said as he watched her change.

Gona's true form was powerful. She smirked at Ni as her eyes narrowed. Her nails grew into claws and just smiled as she brought them up. Gona charged towards Ni slashing at him with both hands.

"Oh..." came the moan.

"My lord..." Yaone looked at Kougaiji.

"Gona..." he whispered.

"We have to stop her, Doku. Kougaiji wouldn't want her to kill this way." Yaone told Doku.

Doku stood up, walked to her headband and picked it up. "Yaone hold on to this. We'll need it." he tossed it to her.


	9. Kou Has No Choice

Title: A Female Goku

By: Sephira-san (who else)

pairing: GokuxGona

Warnings: slight cussin (from Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai & Goku), fighting...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own only Gona

* * *

"I hafta find out whose casuing this." Goku fell to his knees once more.

"Goku." Hakkai sat next to him. "What are you feeling?"

"It's anger. Whoever this girl is, she's angry...I mean really angry." he told Hakkai.

Goku's eyes closed and he slumped against Hakkai.

"Don't tell me, the monkey passed out again?" asked Sanzo.

"That damn monkey's gotta learn to be stronger." Gojyo spoke.

"And I thought I told you to shut the hell up, kappa." Sanzo gave him a death glare.

* * *

Gona stared at Ni...She had scratched his chest and his blood dripped from a her nails and it started to trail down her arm. Gona licked it and lunged for him again.

"Gona..." Kou whispered again.

Yaone saw his eyes start to open. "Doku, he's waking up."

"Damn it...Not now Kou." he said. Doku studied Gona as he watched her with Ni. 'She's not trying to kill him right now, she's watching him run around. Like she's playing some kind of game.'

"Kougaiji onii-chan?" said Lirin as she saw him laying down.

Kou opened his eyes and focused on the figure attacking Ni. "Gona..." he sat up now.

"My Lord, you can't get up." Yaone told him.

Staggering, Kou looked at Gona. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Kou? Honestly, I'm working on getting her..." shouted Doku.

Kou moved quickly and got behind Gona, pinning her arms behind her before she could give Ni the death blow with her nails. "Get her headband on her NOW!"

Yaone couldn't move. It was like she was frozen and she felt the headband leave her left hand. Her brown eyes focused on Lirin. Yes, Lirin had grabbed the headband and ran to put it on Gona's head.

Gona's pink eyes became normal once again and she fell into Kougaiji's chest and went to sleep.

Holding now with Gona in his arms, Kou glared at his step-mother and Ni before leaving. He had nothing to say too either of them.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Kou as he sat on Gona's bed staring at her.

"Look Kou, we tried stopping her, but she just ignored us." Doku tried telling him.

"I didn't ask if you tried to stop her. My question was what happened?" he was getting angry.

"Ni was going to give her another shot, but she told him and kicked hima way. She blocked us from his sight and she asked Doku if he would stop her. It took me a while to realize what she meant, but when I realzied it it was too late." Yaone told him.

"She did it mainly for you, Kou." Doku said.

"It's time then." he stood up.

Yaone looked at Doku. "My lord, what do you mean?"

"I can no longer protect her here. I was hoping to never have to do this." Kou left the room.

Doku and Yaone were confused at what he meant...


	10. A Surprise Attack

Title: A Female Goku

By: Sephira-san (who else)

pairing: GokuxGona

Warnings: slight cussin (from Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai & Goku), fighting...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own only Gona

* * *

"Hold it, Sanzo..." Hakkai spoke from behind Goku. 

Rolling his eyes, he spoke to the demon. "What is it?"

"There is a presence here." he said.

Goku rested against a tree. He was starting not to feel to well and didn't want to draw attention to himself. Like Hakkai he sensed the same presence.

Smirking, Gojyo held his weapon in his left hand. "Let the games begin."

"I don't know where they're coming from. We must be on our guard." Hakkai said.

Goku forced himself away from the tree holding his Nyo-bo in both hands. "Let's do this..."

"Gojyo LOOK OUT..." yelled Hakkai.

But it was too late. The demon had landed onto Gojyo's back and they scratched his left arm which caused him to drop his shakujo. "Damn it..."

The demon got him on his back and he tried desperately to hold the arms back and once he did, he saw the face of the demon that attacked.

"Oh my..." he was unable to finish the sentence when a claw was able to scratch his chest.

* * *

"Mmmmm." moaned Kougaiji as he opened his eyes. His right hand went directly to his head. For some reason it ached and he wasn't sure why. "Gona..." he turned to see her, but saw the empty bed beside him. "Damn it."

Kou rushed into the hallway. 'This can't be.' he thought. He saw Doku walking towards him.

"Kou, your awake." he said.

"Where is Ni?" asked Kou.

"What's wrong?" Doku looked at him.

"Gona is missing. Someone must've hit me over the head and taken her." Kou snarled.

"Ni is talking to the bitch." he saw as Kou pushed by him.

"This is working out perfectly." smiled Gyokumen.

"Yes it is mistress." Ni smiled as well.

"Where is she you freakshow."

"Why hello, Prince Kougaiji. Nice to see you." he held tightly to the bunny in his arms.

"Cut the crap." Kou wrapped his right hand around Ni's throat. "Where is Gona?"

"Heh, heh..." Ni laughed.

"Kou..." Doku came running in.

"Not now." he snapped.

"Lirin found Gona." he said.

"What?" letting Ni go he dashed out of the room.


End file.
